


Bound by your own strings

by Uketello



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Brainwashed, Error Sans - Freeform, Forced ballerina, Fresh Sans - Freeform, Heartbreak, Horror Sans for a moment, M/M, Mind Control, Nightmare Sans - Freeform, Nightmare's pet cloud Ningyō, Other, Puppeteer, Sub error, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uketello/pseuds/Uketello
Summary: Error stayed at Fresh's house after being depressed over Ink choosing Dream over him.Error soon made a wish that caused something off to happen.





	Bound by your own strings

**Author's Note:**

> Notices; 
> 
> -Fresh is emotionless but isn't a parasite.
> 
> -Ningyō is fan made
> 
> -Error isn't destroying worlds nor being evil in this cause he loved Ink
> 
> -Nightmare's an asshole.

Error has been in bed far from the Anti-Void, far from everyone and every AU and his only company was really Fresh. He actually let him stay in his strange 90's style house and bedroom. The room was only illuminated by a lava lamp. 

The lava lamp gave a feel of calmness after...previous events. 

Error could remember....He attacked Dream after Ink confessed he loved him. Error wanted to confess to Ink first....

Now he feels his whole world ended. He could remember....Ink gave him a look of fear...and then anger....

He hated him...

It hurt....

Ink and him no longer communicated. And the last time he saw Ink, he was with Dream. Hugging him close. Error always imagined it to be him.

Now it will forever be nothing but a fantasy. 

Fresh didn't really give him much pep talks since he can't feel and no one was there for him...

No one loved him...

He felt all sorts of negative emotions;

Pain.

Heartache.

Sadness.

Depression.

Guilt.

Frustration.

Jealousy.

Error turn to the lava lamp. The only source of comfort. He raised his hand weakly to touch it and gently stroke the glass making sure he didn't break it...

"...If only...I could rewind...."

The glitched skeleton said as he closed his eyes.

"If only....If only....."

"If only I could forget..." Error didn't notice but the yellow goo within the lamp began to turn a strange shade of purple.

"If only...I could forget about everything..."

The lava lamp shook. Error feeling that....He opened his eyes. "What the!?" Error sat up with a gasp as smoke seeped from the glass of the lava lamp.

"What!? What kinda game is Fresh playing at!?" Error tries to move away from the smoke and it soon coates to his feet. 

"Augh! Fresh! I am not in any mood to pla--" Then the thick smoke formed a face.....a face of the theater mask! One side happy the other sad.

"Huh!?" Error was pressed against the head of the bed. "Wh-Who the Hell are you!?" He was freaking out, afraid of what this thing was.

It chuckled. It's voice weird and echoing. "You wish to forget?" It spoke eerily. Getting close to Error's face. 

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Error was about to use his strings until...

"Your wish is granted! Haha!" It then closed its eyes and reopened em. A swirl of green and purple was seen from its eyes. Error was instantly entranced by it. His own eyes closed and once he reopens them they mimicked the swirls.

The mask creature made of smoke then said....

"..But a wish such as this....comes with a price~"

Error unwillingly raised his arms and raised em to his eyes, pulling his blue strings out. He soon had his own strings attach themselves to his legs, feet, arms, hands and one to the back of his head. 

The smoke creature then flew up and pulled the other end of the strings. Error moved like a puppet.

By the will of the smoke creature he lifts one arm then the other. 

"Perfect~!"

The creature soon opens a portal.

When Fresh finally got home though he checked up on Error and noticed he was gone. 

"Aw jeez! Mah lava lamp!" Of course since Fresh lacks emotions he pretty much only paid attention to the lava lamp. He just guessed Error left out of boredom.

_ _ _ _

Nightmare was tapping his foot, arms crossed. Its as if he's waiting for someone.

"Who ya waitin for boss?" Horror Sans asked.

"Shut up and get back to work Horror!" Nightmare said pointing to the torture room.

"Jeez...was just asking.." Horror Sans mumbled in annoyance as he goes back to tormenting people in said chamber.

Nightmare rolled his only noticeable single eye, then soon a portal open and the thick white smoke came.

Nightmare wasn't really so surprised. He knew this guy after all. "Well, its about time!" Nightmare grinned as the smoke creature's face formed its mask.

"Hello, master!" The creature smoke. Nightmare had created this thing. Back then it was meant to grant wishes so he could make people happy....

...eventually after his change, he no longer wants it to be its role.

"Did you bring what I asked for my pet?" Nightmare replied and the cloud soon lowers Error as ge dangled on his very own strings like a still puppet.

Nightmare smirked very pleased. He steps over and with a finger to Error's chin. He lifted his face up. He looked into those hazed eyes.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen~" He merely stroked tthe chin of his glitched puppet and looked up to his smoke scloud pet. "You did well Ningyō." That was the creature's name.

"The energy Error produced after his pathetic emotional squabble with Ink and my dumb brother is quite strong. Such negative energy...I could feast upon it." Nightmare chuckled darkly. "But not only that...I now have entertainment. The humiliation he'll feel while being unresponsive and not to mention entertain me as my personal puppet. It's too fun!" Nightmare cackled evilly. "But hey Error, at least you don't have to worry about crying over Ink anymore~"

_ _ _ _

It had been a month now. Nightmare was bored so he summoned the cloud creature. "Ningyō! I'm bored! Bring Error over!" 

The cloud gently drops Error whom was now adorn in a white ballerina dress. He has a silver tiara on and ballet shoes with laces wrapped around his legs and tied into bows.

Nightmare swore, every time he saw Error like that he couldn't help getting a bit flustered. Error still had the same broken expression, blank but then a forced smile came and upon the cloud's command Error began dancing. Ningyō pulling his strings making him dance gracefully.

Nightmare watched from his throne. This may have been forced performance but the way Error looked....he couldn't help getting attracted to him.

Error twirled bit then the cloud leads him to Nightmare to dance close. 

Once Error was quite close to him...He couldn't resist....he took his face...and kisses his brainwashed puppet.

END??

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Nightmare does get infatuated by Error after a while. Up to you ta think on what happens next. Whether it's a comment or a fanfic.
> 
> P.S; World needs more sub Error


End file.
